Finland
by Nekomaki
Summary: Everyone says Finland is cute. That he's the ultimate uke and that he never gets annoyed. That is so wrong on so many different levels. Finland is NOT AT ALL a person you can step on and treat however you like. Especially not when the coffee is gone


Finland woke up kinda late this morning and he already felt like destroying the world. Last nights paperwork was filling the small desk he had and covered his precious laptop.  
He stared at the window and narrowed his eyes at the bird outside. It sat on a branch directly outside the window.  
"Don't you fucking dare" Finland thought venomously. The bird however, didn't care at all about the Finns condition. It started to sing. Or screech if anyone asked Finland. No one did.  
Finland glared at the bird. "Shut up", he hissed. He could feel his temper rising and the fume who was already cut short because of paperwork early in the morning hours was lit.  
"Fuuuuuck", he hissed louder. His efforts seemed to be in vain, as the bird happily continued it's noise.  
Fume gone.  
The small Finn rolled out of bed and ripped open his weapon cabinet and out he pulled a rifle. The window was kicked out with brutal strength and he took his aim as the bird tried to get away.  
**"FUCKING BIRD!"** Finland yelled as the bullet hit the birds head. It fell mercilessly down to the earth and landed in front of the fence marking their territory.

In a slightly better mood, Finland tried to find clothes that would match or not smell. There was none. Now he had to go down in his boxers. "Oh well, I might just stay at home and try to do the rest of that damn work" he grumbled and went for the door.

"Oh God, was that a bird?"  
"Third one this month..."  
"You would think that they would stop coming here"  
"They're birds, stupid. They don't think"  
Great. Even Iceland was up before him. And he was arguing with Denmark. Idiots.  
As he stepped down the stairs the chatter stopped.  
Denmark came walking towards him. "Morning Fin!" he chuckled.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Finland hissed. Denmark stopped his little walk and stared at the other. Fuck. Insane Finn. And was that a rifle in his hands? How did he not see that?  
"Uhm...You look kinda sleepy...Maybe you should go **back **to sleep." Denmark tried as he slowly backed up. Like he was trying to get away from an angry bear. An angry Finnish bear.  
Finland glared at Denmark. Then he stepped up to him and pulled at his collar.  
"What the fuck are you trying to say, huh?" he growled.  
**"AAAHH! ICE! HELP!"**  
Iceland popped his head out from the living room.  
"Nah, you can deal with that alone" he said quite uninterested and he disappeared again.  
Did he just call me _'that'_? Finland thought. He wasn't having any of this shit.  
With his grip firm on Denmark's collar, he dragged the Dane after himself as he hunted down the Icelander.

Not much of a hunt, as Iceland sat still on the couch. Nonetheless he still insulted the Finn. And that would not go unpunished today. He grabbed Iceland's tie and dragged him with him to the kitchen.  
He was going to need coffee. Strong coffee. At least a mug.  
He reached his destination and opened the cupboard. Only to find...No coffee. None.  
Finland froze. What the fuck is going on today? First the huge amount of work from his boss, then the chattering bird and then annoying family and finally no coffee.  
Finland turned as he heard footsteps. A sleepy Norway appeared in the doorway. He stopped and stared at the three.  
Stare.  
Stare.  
Stare.  
"You!" Finland pointed at Norway, who tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"You drank the last of the coffee?!" he accused.  
Norway's eyes widened dramatically and he stood completely still. Then he bolted. Finland was after him in a second.  
Denmark was praying for his friend and Iceland flipped out his phone and started texting his buddy Hong Kong.  
_**'Dude, Finland snapped. If you don't hear from me in an hour, assume that I have passed.' **_  
The other two ran around the house and Norway was trying to tell Finland that he didn't drink the last coffee. Finland didn't believe him at all.

Sweden came home to two covering nations in the kitchen. He turned his head and saw Norway in a choke hold while he was punching Finland in the head. They both stopped when the door hit the wall and stared up at Sweden from the floor.  
"Y' were suppos'd to distract 'im" Sweden muttered facepalming and he pulled out loads of coffee bags from his shopping bag.  
"I was the one who drank the last coffee, Fin. I went to get more before y' woke up" he explained as he walked past the two on the floor and into the kitchen.  
Finland released Norway from his doom and followed.  
He then punched Sweden in the head and proceeded to make himself a large mug of coffee.

**  
**_**'Never mind. I still live.'**__  
'That's ,like, the third time this month.'  
__**'Not my fault he's insane'**__  
'Drama queen' _


End file.
